Port
The Port, also known as South Town or South Port, is a district in Haven City seen in Daxter, Jak II, Jak 3, and Jak X: Combat Racing. As its name suggests, this section serves as the city's seaport harbor, consisting of a bay of water with cargo ships around the area, lined with a long walkway with access points to other sectors of the city. In Jak II, this sector was home to Krew's Hip Hog Heaven Saloon before it was replaced by Daxter's Naughty Ottsel in Jak 3, and is also home to the city's gun course. The sector is identified with the Industrial Section's red barrier. History ''Daxter'' During Daxter, the Port served as the location for multiple points of interest, including the tanker, distillery, and fish cannery. The tanker was a very large vessel docked behind the Port's eastern tower, used to transport loads of eco to Baron Praxis' palace. Notable differences from the Port in Jak II included large, bulbous platforms with blue lights on the top of each tower, as well as the bridge connecting the two towers being suspended, the western part of the port is blocked off, and the area connecting the Industrial Section to the Port is largely under construction, with conveyor belts used as the temporary connection point. There is also a small vessel docked next to the sidewalk ahead of the entrance to the Port. ''Jak II'' In Jak II, the Port was first visited by Jak in order to deliver a shipment of rare eco ore to Krew on behalf of the Underground. It is here where Jak becomes acquainted with Krew and his henchman Sig, both of whom tasked Jak with various missions throughout the game. Among the missions completed in this area include a preliminary race against Erol in the mission "Beat Erol in race challenge", as well as the mission "Destroy cargo in Port", during which Jak had to destroy security monitors placed throughout the bay by Baron Praxis to spy on Krew's operations. The entrance to the Underport, as well as the Underport itself, was located in this sector as well (hence the name), and was visited in the mission "Find Sig in Underport". South Town was also the location of the gun course, which was utilized by Krew to give Jak Morph Gun mods. ''Jak 3'' After Krew's death, Daxter claimed the saloon in the Port as a new bar named the Naughty Ottsel. However, as the War for Haven City broke out and part of the Freedom League forces were disconnected from the main headquarters in New Haven (meanwhile Daxter, along with Jak and Pecker, was in exile in the Wasteland), Torn made the Naughty Ottsel the "southern headquarters" and dismantled the bar and turned it into a war-time fortification. He also began using Daxter's large sign in the front of the establishment as target practice. Notable changes in the Port between Jak II and the start of the war include the reduction in size on either side of the Port's walkway (consequentially the removal of the Underport's exit), as well as the Port's towers changing in detail to allow the scaling of them (and additionally two thick cables connected between them). Additionally, due to the fall of the Palace and the destruction of part of the Port from a fallen support beam, the gun course shifted in location. Geography As its name suggests, South Town is a district located in the southernmost part of Haven, with access to the entrances of the Industrial Section, as well as the southern Gardens (which turned into the Metal Head city sector in Jak 3). The Port consists largely of a bay of water, with two large towers located in the center of the bay, with bridges connecting them to each other as well as the walkways of the city. Next to the entrance of the Gardens/Metal Head city sector is the bar. Around the corner of the bar is the gun course. Gallery Port map from Jak II.png|The Port's layout during Jak II Port map from Jak 3.png|The Port's layout during Jak 3 References Category:Locations in Jak 3 Category:Locations in Jak II Category:Locations in Daxter